


That Bitch

by Little_Guy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Happy Ending, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Queer Themes, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), uhh, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy
Summary: “As I Said Before. Keep it. To. Yourself!” It’s a hiss, eyelights finally blazing with magic raw and angry at the clear way the other man was ignoring each and every one of his requests. Edge was tired of dealing with humans like this. Monsters were so much easier. “You’re Clearly Incapable Of Treating Anything With The Courtesy They Deserve. A Real Damn Shame This Place Has Such Strict Codes.” Or Edge would have long ago got up and left and created a reckoning in his wake.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	That Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Angry Trans Feelings
> 
> and yes, indeed this is vaguely inspired by Bea Miller's That Bitch
> 
> your (not really) local queer man is very tired of some shit and decided to write a little thing. Edge is non-consensually grabbed and ignored in his pointing out that he is a man, however its dealt with rather swiftly, Derogatory language is also used, and uhhhh idk mention of genitalia? 
> 
> I might end up writing more for this trio, just because i really like the dynamic i gave the trio from underfell in my stuff and I think they would definitely have some unique views on living with humans and how the world is changing with the introduction of monsters topside again.

Edge feels his socket narrow despite himself. Blind dating. Undyne’s… rather misguided attempt at getting him to interact with humans. This was going fucking  _ spectacular. _ He was well aware that not all humans were so… terrible, but even this was a tad much for his magnificent self:

“Men can cheat y’know, nothing wrong if a woman can’t meant certain standards,” he’d already forgotten what that man had introduced himself as; but truly, this had to be the worst way any on had ever tried to  _ endear  _ (if he could even call it that, it seemed more like a particularly potent mix of misogyny and all around a piece of shit), “nothin’ to worry about from you though, darlin’,” 

It twitches again. He was grateful that they were in a private room in case he had to, ahem, get a bit  _ rough _ . “Remove Your Hand If You’d Like To Keep It,” It stays. Not the first mistake by far, this human had to have a broken danger meter. “I Have Made It Quite Clear Since You Arrived, That I Am A Man.”

Stanson? Jeremy? Chad? He was going to stick with Chad for now, it sounded close enough, if the man couldn’t bother with  _ Edge’s  _ name he would be using that silly name that Red had explained to him. Chad gives him a grin, salacious and unworried as the hand trails to the curve of his hip, “Oh c’mon now darlin’, you ain’t built like one,” With not even a care for a pause Edge grabs the offending hand and  _ squeezes _ a sneer forming on his face. He really did need to tell Undyne that this really wasn’t the way to get him outside to  _ mingle. _ It would just lead to him convincing her to not kill something so that they didn’t have to hide a body. 

“As I Said Before. Keep it. To.  _ Yourself _ !” It’s a hiss, eyelights finally blazing with magic raw and angry at the clear way the other man was ignoring each and every one of his requests. Edge was  _ tired  _ of dealing with humans like this. Monsters were so much easier. “You’re Clearly Incapable Of Treating  _ Anything _ With The Courtesy They Deserve. A Real Damn Shame This Place Has Such Strict Codes.” Or Edge would have long ago got up and left and created a reckoning in his wake. 

Chad Purrs, and a ball of disgust forms in the layers of Edge’s soul as he puts some distance between them; by the throne he didn’t want to break the fucking rules set by the queen but if the creep kept up Edge would deal with the fucking consequences. “Men don’t have pussies, kitten. You just haven’t had a good enough man to fuck that outta’ya,”

Oh that was it. 

With a flick of his wrist the human’s soul shifts blue, deep and dark as the ocean Edge had gotten to see a few days ago, and shoves it against the ground. He asks for simple courtesy! That was all; for the other man to remove his fuckig  _ hand _ , to be called by  _ his name, _ Edge had been upfront. Learned from some that it could be better, and of course, he just had to get a fucking slime ball.

With controlled, steady movements Edge makes his way to otherside of the table, resting his boot every so carefully on the man’s soul; a wretched little thing. Chad jerks, even as Edge grab’s his chin between his thumb and finger, “You Think Just Because You Have A Dick That Society Should Be Salivating Over It? That It Makes You A ‘ _ Real’  _ Man, Hmm?”

Putting some pressure on the soul he eyes the way Chad’s hp falls, just an inch. It was such a large number, no doubt this man had quite a bit of LV from something; Alphys had been studying it since they reached the surface, LV wasn’t gained from just death here. Particularly violent people could gain it over time through their acts. Truly, a pathetic excuse for a man.

“You Know What I Think?” Chad’s hands scrape at his boot, a futile attempt at fighting against the magic shackling him to the ground. Edge would have to clean them quite thoroughly once he was home and reported the foolish man’s transgressions, really? What did he think would happen when he so blatantly disrespected the Captain of the Guard? Be given a slap on the writs? Chuckling, he shakes his head in faint amusement as his grip tightens just marginally as the other man opens his mouth, “Humans Like You Think That Anyone With A Pussy Is A Bitch. I Think Humans Like You Should Be Sucking On My Clit For How Sloppily You Move Your Mouth.”

“Cause you are a fuckin’ bitch,” It’s strangled, messy. Akin to a dog as the human struggles to form the syllables from how tightly his jaw is being gripped. 

“I Am,” He agrees easily, boot flattening the soul until the hp drains to one and stays there. Edge had control better than anyone, there would be no blood on his hands ever— He did not believe in death or violence as a way to  _ end  _ things, merely as something to use to show that mercy is a  _ gift. _ Something people should learn that they oh so rarely deserve, but are given any way because they  _ can _ do better. They can grow and often should. “If I Have To Be, I Will Gladly Be A Bitch… After All I  _ Dare _ You To Stop Me From Being Me.”

He drops the unconscious human as his soul eases itself back into the fucking cavern it belongs to. Red, and he knows that even Undyne had no qualms with going against the queen's decree if it came down to their safety and happiness, but Edge? Oh, he wasn’t a good monster, but he knew that such good things came from mercy, and so he would offer it freely. It wasn’t his job to deal with those chosen for the execution block.

Hands coming to a perfect parade rest behind his back as Edge exits he gives the barman a look, “Clean Up For Room Eight, Have Grillby Send His Due Recompense.” The fire elemental had worked up to owning several high end establishments along with that old bar that he worked personally. One of the prides and joy’s of the underground that Edge was from. “Have A Wonderful Night,”

Stepping out onto the curve, he slips the phone out of his pocket. It rings once, twice, “What’sup Boss?”

With a fond shake of his skull, that he’s pleased his brother can’t see (The other monster would never let him live it down) he wedges the phone between his shoulder and starts walking, “Meet Me At The Wrecking Ball… Bring Undyne, I’m Certain The Both Of You Will Help Me Appreciate A Late Night Brawl,”

His brother cackles, a fond tint to his words, “Need to fuck somethin’ up huh? Leave it to me’ll get Brunhilde and we can talk plans on how to all the cash tonight,”

He just hums, listening to the soft click the phone lets out when Red ends the call. Yes. A nice, rough brawl with his two closest people against the rest of the world was just what he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random Dude: Why should I care about trans people or just people in general? 
> 
> Edge: I Don't Know How To Explain To You That You Should Care About Other People.


End file.
